<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by Faratiano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437896">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano'>Faratiano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Fluff, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is always fascinating.</p><p>The way they tap the surface, creating different rhythms, or the way they trickle down the opened windows, greeting us in different ways. And the familiar scent of petrichor gently filling the room. Through days and years, every pour always feels familiar, yet there's always something new.</p><p>just like stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Leta Lestrange, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Olympus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of Fantastic Beasts drabbles by me.</p><p>Or should I say, I'm cleaning my docs and don't want these drabbles to waste.</p><p>Newtina, Theseleta, Jaqueenie, and many other ships and characters. More tags will be added later.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy this Hades-Persephone AU of newtina, inspired by my friend, Katy aka the Queen of AUs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She took Newt's breath away.</p><p><em> Queen Porpentina. </em> Ruler of the Underworld, standing by the distance. Her midnight blue dress matched the sapphire gems across her black crown. A pair of black irises as dark as her locks that merged with the shadows. A huge contrast to her icy pale skin. Ancient. <em> Majestic. </em></p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>Strangely, her presence gave Newt comfort, after hours spent being engulfed by fear. A feeling of familiarity.</p><p>
  <em> Had he seen her before? In his dreams, perhaps? </em>
</p><p>“This isn’t your place, Son of Scamander.” the Queen spoke, voice colder than ice that shivered Newt's spine. “Return to where you belong before your lover rages.”</p><p>“My.. lover?”</p><p>Her dark eyes changed. "The Goddess of Harvest."</p><p>Newt didn't expect to sense such longing and despair from the Queen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theseus holds Leta for the last time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>character: Theseus &amp; Leta<br/>genre: angst<br/>TW: death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence consumed the cemetery.</p><p>People stood still in their places, too shocked to move a muscle. Though the blue-fire dragons no longer leave a trace, neither of them wanted to celebrate, and instead watched the lifeless body Theseus embraced. Silently mourning from afar.</p><p>In such carefulness and tenderness, Theseus brought Leta to his chest. Desperately sharing his body warmth against her cold skin. The image of green light striking her still fresh in Theseus' mind. Not letting Leta to even say goodbye before drifting into her eternal rest. Grindelwald fled, of course not caring of his sins. For a man who preached about the importance of wizards' lives, how could he be so unkind?</p><p>Between his silent wails, Theseus took one last look at his fiancee. Leta's eyes were still opened. Empty. Hollow. Yet there was no regret, only peace. Leta Lestrange welcomed death like an old friend, perhaps hoping this last act will make her past to be forgiven. How Theseus wanted to tell her she was already forgiven and loved before all of this.</p><p>With his fingers, the man gently brought Leta's eyelids to close. He then kissed her forehead, a last loving gesture she very much deserved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Through the Heavy Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through the heavy rain, Jacob walked down the street.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>character: Jacob (slight Jaqueenie)<br/>Genre: angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the heavy rain, Jacob walked down the street. Letting musky petrichor staining his soaked clothes. He wasn't sure where his feet would lead him, but he decided anywhere but doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the heavy rain, Jacob watched the crowd. Some sprinting to find shelters. Some laughed and let the cold droplets greet them. And some clutched on their coats and went on, not giving a damn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the heavy rain, Jacob looked up to the clouds. The feeling was no stranger to him; the feeling when your memories were fading. Swooping Evil's venom was supposed to wipe out bad memories, it worked years ago. But why was he crying? Why the longer he stood, the more broken his heart was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the heavy rain, Jacob finally realized. No matter how painful, no matter how desperately he tries, he can never forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all memories he shared with Queenie were the ones he cherished the most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was the most painful thing Newt had ever seen, to see his wife losing her hope, begging him to follow a darker path.</p><p>Or, when Tina decided to join Grindelwald.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character: Newt, Tina, Theseus<br/>Genre:  Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me, Newt." Her voice trembled in desperation. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt, who was also in tears, shook his head, "No, stay." He said. Tightening the grip on her arm. His last effort to keep her from going. "We can find another way-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no other way!!!" Tina screamed. "I'm done believing in them, as we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> should!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her wet cheeks, her eyes were blazing and fiery. And it burnt Newt from within. "Tina.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me," she repeated, this time softer as she reached to cup his face. "Come with me and we'll do this together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants what we want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained Newt to admit, no matter how tight he was holding her, no matter how hard he tried to make her stay, his wife's heart was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Grindelwald's beliefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Tina's gaze changed yet again. Something dark, yet just as broken as her husband's. She harshly tugged his hands off her. A jet of red light struck her to the ground. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupefy</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell, thrown by Theseus who was behind Newt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he struggled from his brother's arms, Newt wailed. Crying out her name over and over again until his throat weary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hours and hours of persuasion by her long time friends, Scamander Brothers, Tina Goldstein surrendered and accepted their advice to hire a shapeshifter, the supposedly a vampire's true enemy, in order to save her company.</p><p>But when the said shapeshifter stepped in, Tina could hardly see her as an enemy at <i>all.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character: Newt, Theseus, Tina, Leta (Goldstrange)<br/>Genre: Fantasy, Romance*?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina stared at the two brothers in disbelief, "I am NOT hiring a shifter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, Teen. This one's different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and you do need someone like her! In fact, it'll benefit you just as it benefits her, Mr. Goldstein."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you 'Mr. Goldstein' me, Thes!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and took another big gulp from her glass. "It's just- it's just crazy! I can't hire someone who's been our enemy for centuries-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why I'm telling you she's different," Newt interrupted. "She just got kicked out from the tribe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She.. did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus leaned forward, "Give her a chance, Tina. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Tina surrendered. "Fine, bring her in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Theseus stood and went to fetch the (potential) recruit. Newt reached for Tina's hand, trying to give her an assuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tina were still breathing, she would've held her breath when the woman stood before her. It's her, Leta Lestrange. With short-sleeved, dark blue dress hugging her petite figure and wavy brown locks falling to one of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina gulped, "Hi." Her voice came out as a squeak, much to her embarrassment. She quickly brought her glass back to her lips, hiding her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leta let out a giggle. The kind that for unknown reason, made the thick crimson liquid tasted just a little bit sweeter on Tina's tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For you, who actually spent time to read this, thank you, I appreciate you a lot :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>